Em Seus Olhos
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: .:[TRADUÇÃO]:. — Me explique, Sakura — insistiu ele. Lentamente ela se levantou, aproximou-se tão perto, que seu rosto estava muito próximo ao dele. — Certas coisas não podem ser explicadas, Sai. É preciso sentir. — Com isso, ela acariciou a face dele com as costas da mão e partiu. Sai & Sakura. [Pós-Guerra].


**Disclaimer:** Esta história é uma tradução e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Apfel-bluete, a autora original em alemão. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Tempestade | Prólogo<strong>

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And I do when I'm with you (Save you)_

_Save me, save me_

— Isso foi um erro — ela disse brevemente como se respondesse a uma pergunta ainda não formulada que pairava no ar. Porém, ele não sabia qual seria essa pergunta. Ele observou como ela vestia a blusa e a calcinha rapidamente em um movimento nervoso. Os olhos dela desviaram dos dele, e ele se perguntou inconscientemente se aquilo fora sua culpa. Ele podia reconhecer a angústia nos olhos dela. Angústia — que ele já havia visto muitas vezes em olhos alheios. Assim como dor. No entanto, em seus olhos verdes, vislumbrava-se ainda algo mais. Como se estivesse atrás de um véu cinzento. Ele não conseguia saber o que era.

— Sinto muito, Sai — ela murmurou ao passar por ele, saindo pela porta que dava para o corredor. As mãos dela pousaram por um momento sobre a porta de entrada como se ainda tivesse algo para dizer, mas não disse nada, girou a maçaneta e saiu em silêncio do apartamento.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele caminhou até a janela, através da qual brilhava o sol da manhã. Quente e clara, a luz percorria sobre sua pele. Franzindo a testa, ele percebeu como seu interior de repente ficou frio. Ela tinha chamado aquilo de erro. Provavelmente até mesmo com razão. Em seu estômago, algo se retraía dolorosamente. Talvez tinha sido alguma coisa que havia comido no dia anterior. Pensativo, ele se inclinou contra a moldura da janela. Ele não entendia toda aquela complexa situação em que ela se encontrava. Não sabia o que acontecia dentro dela. Nem mesmo ele, na maioria das vezes, sabia o que estava acontecendo dentro de si próprio.

Tudo lhe parecia estar atrás de uma obscura parede de nevoeiro cinzento — isto o lembrava inconscientemente dos olhos dela de quando ela viu Sasuke junto àquela garota de cabelos vermelhos. Era como se algo estivesse escondido atrás da névoa que ela não conseguia controlar — e que de repente era suprimido com dificuldade.

Talvez.

Ele sentia alguma coisa. Algo que lhe roubava o ar. Que lhe esmagava os pulmões. As palavras dela ecoaram em sua mente. Talvez ele estivesse realmente doente. Com a testa franzida, ele colocou sua máscara ANBU. Após a missão, de qualquer maneira, ele deveria fazer uma revisão médica — até lá ele ficaria mais atento à sua alimentação.

Exatamente uma semana depois, ele se reclinava diante à porta do consultório dela. Ele ainda vestia o uniforme ANBU e tinha ido direto para o hospital. Provavelmente não era nada grave, mas já estava tarde, e os corredores, vazios. Normalmente a revisão médica era uma obrigação depois de cada missão ANBU, feita mais rapidamente à noite — imediatamente após a missão, quando a maioria das pessoas já tinha acabado de ir para a cama.

Mesmo antes que ela virasse o corredor, ele sabia que ela estava lá. Seus passos tinham um compasso peculiar. Claque, claque-claque, claque. Quando o notou, os olhos dela se arregalaram por instinto, mas ela não deixou nada mais transparecer em sua expressão estóica.

— Sakura — ele falou sério e removeu a máscara ANBU do rosto —, acho que estou doente.

— Quê? Como assim? — Obviamente, ela não contava em encontrá-lo ali — ou qualquer outra pessoa. Na verdade, ele mesmo não tinha alguma vez contado com aquela situação. Porém, simplesmente não deu para evitá-la.

— Já faz um tempo que sinto uma dor de estômago intensa. De repente fico com frio, depois com calor, e de vez em quando suo muito — principalmente nas mãos, o que é muito desfavorável, tendo em vista meus Jutsus especiais — ele explicou com uma expressão calma.

— E quando isso acontece? — ela abordou o assunto sobriamente, enquanto abria a porta do consultório.

Ele pensou e de alguma forma ligou todos os pontos—

— Sempre quando você está por perto.

Ela se virou para encará-lo, e ele viu como os olhos dela se arregalaram e o verde de seus orbes escureceu. Como uma floresta antes de uma tempestade.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora: <strong>Eu realmente não aprendo e acabo me comprometendo com mais projetos de tradução do que posso dar conta, mas quando li o primeiro capítulo, eu me apaixonei por esta história (ainda mais que é pós-guerra e SaiSaku) e resolvi colocar esta fic na minha lista de traduções.

E vocês não sabem o orgulho que tenho desse capítulo, porque ralei muito para entender corretamente cada frase, já que meu alemão não é lá essas coisas (já foi razoável há muito tempo, mas hoje parece que sumiu completamente da minha mente). Levei três semanas só pra terminar esse prólogo! Até agora só trabalhei com pequenos drabbles (outro projeto de tradução de bleach que anda abandonado, mas prometo ano que vem vou retomá-lo), então foi um desafio traduzir um texto mais longo e complexo como este, mas fiquei satisfeita com o resultado final. Pelo menos todo o texto faz sentido (acredito), o que é um grande avanço pra mim.

Bem, este prólogo é só uma amostra desta história, pois só vou mesmo trabalhar na tradução com afinco apenas quando terminar Mona Lisa (outra SaiSaku que traduzo do inglês que pretendo terminar no começo de 2015, caso queiram conferir), então aguardem por novas atualizações ano que vem.

Espero que gostem!

_Nyuu-neechan_


End file.
